Se que me buscas Benson
by Amoseddielocamente
Summary: Vi iOpen a Restaurant y en como Sam se quedo mal cuando Freddie le respondió a su pregunta. Bueno Sam sigue mal después de un par de días. Freddie, Se dara cuenta de que todavia la ama? One-Shot


**Hola! Estaba pensando en iOpen a Restaurant y en como Sam se quedo mal cuando Freddie le respondió a su pregunta. Bueno Sam sigue mal después de un par de días. Ahí se sitúa el fic.**

Fueron unos días raros para Sam Pockett. Su ex novio parecía que volvía a enamorarse de su mejor amiga de nuevo, lo cual, la ponía muy mal. Estaba en el departamento de Carly, pensando, la castaña no estaba por ahí. Había salido con Spencer a Licuados Locos. Sin mas se había puesto a ordenar la ropa de Carly, su amiga le había pedido que lo hiciera así ordenaban un poco el departamento. También le había dicho que Freddie pasaría por allí probablemente para pedir un libro de matemáticas. Pero Freddie no sabia que Carly no estaría allí.

El adolescente abrió la puerta como de costumbre sin tocar y ahí se encontró a Sam Pockett que estaba doblando ropa y lavando algunos platos.

-Hola-dijo incomodo el castaño-¿Dónde esta Carly?

-Esta con Spencer en Licuados Locos. Allá esta el libro de matemáticas Benson. Vete. –dijo Sam molesta.

-Gracias…creo. ¿Por qué estas molesta?.

-No lo se, Tal vez no soy tan dulce y tierna como Carly para poder seguir de buen humor.-respondió muy molesta.

-Oye! Dime por que estas así.

-Es que no se, ¡eres un tonto Benson! A ver, después de todo estos años de que Carly te rechazara, de que te diga que son solo amigos, de que saliéramos , después de que pasamos de todo por estar juntos, después de que nos peleáramos por cualquier cosa, de que casi rompiéramos por tu madre, después de que me dijeras que me amabas y yo a ti ¿Te vuelves a enamorar de Carly? –le grito Sam.

Freddie enmudeció. No sabia que decir.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí como un idiota o que? –le pregunto la rubia.

-¿Sam estas molesta por eso?

-¿TE PARECE NIÑO? ¿O LO NECESITÁS POR ESCRITO?- le espeto ella.

-Esta bien Sam…-empezó el castaño pero fue cortado por la furiosa chica.

-Nada de : "Esta bien Sam" Mira Freddie, Tengo que terminar de ordenar asi que vete.

-Pero…

-Pero nada! VETE!-le grito.

-Esto se termino? –pregunto Freddie preocupado.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto sin dejar de ordenar la ropa.

-A nuestra amistad, todo, solo ¿Se termino?- pregunto el castaño.

-No puedes terminar algo que no tienes-le respondió al borde de las lagrimas.

Freddie se quedo como congelado, no se esperaba eso.

-Pero Sam…

-Vos sos un extraño para mi nene así que ándate!-le grito.

-Sam!

-Perdón, pero ¿Quién sos, como entraste y como sabes mi nombre? –le pregunto confundida.

-…

-A ya se! Sos el vecino de Carly ¿verdad? El que esta enamorado de ella? No esta. Se fue con su hermano al negocio de licuados del frente, así que podes buscarla.

-QUE? SAM ESTO ES UN CHISTE? –grito frustrado Freddie.

-Espera, me dijeron que no dejara entrar extraños, así que vete antes de que llame a la policía y créeme no estarán contentos de verme otra vez. Vete.

-Que! No!

-Vete! Estoy agarrando el teléfono!-agarro el teléfono y empezó a marcar números cualquiera solamente quería que Freddie se fuera.

Freddie se asusto sin antes gritar un PERDONAME! Y se fue a su departamento. Se sentía horrible. Había perdido a su mejor amiga-enemiga de su vida. Incluso en esos momentos las extrañaba como mas que una amiga. La extrañaba como su novia. La quería de vuelta como su novia, quería darle un beso y abrazarla. No se porque se había "enamorado" de vuelta de Carly. Cuando Sam le habia preguntado si seguía enamorado de Carly dijo "PFFF NO" Había mentido, le gustaba Carly de vuelta pero no era lo mismo. Ni el se entendía, amaba a Sam, tenia que decírselo.

-SAM! SAM!- grito corriendo hacia el departamento de Carly.

Encontró el departamento vacío, Sam se había ido a su casa llorando y le dejo una nota a Freddie, porque sabia que volvería a disculparse en persona. Freddie encontró la nota que decía : "Vos me dijiste que me amabas y yo te dije que te amaba también, la única diferencia fue, que yo no mentía." Ahora se sentía peor que nunca Sam pensaba que el había mentido cuando le había dicho que la amaba ,pero no era cierto la amaba y con locura.

Freddie Benson ni pensaba lo que hacia estaba corriendo hacia la casa de Sam, entro a su casa, /la puerta estaba abierta) y descubrió otra nota con la caligrafía de Sam, que rezaba: "Se que me buscas Benson, piensa donde podría estar, Beso."

Como iba a saber donde estaba ella? No sabia, pero había algo oculto en esa nota pero no lograba descifrar que era. Busco de nuevo en la casa de Sam, en el departamento de Carly, en el Mundo del Jamón y en Licuados Locos. Ya no sabia donde mas buscar, así que releyó la nota: : "Se que me buscas Benson, piensa donde podría estar, Beso." Beso estaba escrito con mayúscula y no había un punto antes pensó Freddie así que empezó a pensar, Beso, Beso mmmm. Hasta que recordó que relación podía llegar a tener esa palabra y se fue directo al Bushwell Plaza a la salida de Emergencias, donde encontró a Sam, en el lugar donde habían compartido su primer beso, donde todo había empezado.

-Hola- dijo Sam.

-Hola-dijo Freddie incomodo y a la vez sorprendido por la calma que mantenía Sam en ese momento.

-Te tardaste-le dijo Sam.

-Lo se, bueno pero lo descifre, así que aquí estamos.

-Si. Bueno con respecto a lo de la primera nota…es cierto.

-Yo no mentía cuando dije que te amaba Sam. Te lo juro.-respondio Freddie.

- Gracias, sabes lo siento por haberme puesto tan molesta es que después de todo lo que pasamos, bueno…sinceramente no pensé que te enamorarías de Carly nuevamente- susurro Sam apenada.

-No lo hice.

-A? Tu no sabes mentir y mentiste cuando dijiste que no tenias un nuevo enamoramiento por Carly.

-No se en que estaba pensando. Tal vez pensaba en ponerte celosa.

-En serio? Wow Benson! Me sorprendes!

-Lo se. Pero…tu sabes yo no estoy enamorado de Carly.-dijo Freddie.

-Entonces de quien? -pregunto Sam.

-Pues…- no sabia como explicarlo así que la beso, con ternura y sorprendentemente ella le correspondió, estuvieron ahí besando justo como la primera vez. Se sentía bien. Estuvieron así 20 segundos y se separaron.

-…de ti.-Termino Freddie.

-Freddie…yo pues..

-Te amo Sam.

-Y yo a ti.

Se volvieron a besar y después salieron de la salida de incendios de la mano, puesto que todo estaba arreglado.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! BESO! SI saben a lo que me refiero! ;)**


End file.
